Skin disorders as well as wounds may be topically treated with various pharmaceutical compositions. Compositions that may provide different features than those provided in a pharmaceutical composition may be desired.
The present invention addresses previous shortcomings in the art by providing topical compositions and methods of using the topical compositions.